It's Your Fault
by Hidenka-chan101
Summary: This is a One Shot PWP, features a BakuDeku pairing, Smut warning! Doesn't really have a plot, just some good ol' BakuDeku fun! Hints of TodoDeku and BakuKiri, but not really. Hope you enjoy it! Please R&R


**Hello lovely humans! Thank you for reading this One Shot! This story was inspired by "Dancing With a Stranger" by Sam Smith ft. Normani, the events that follow our favourite heroes were influenced by the words in the song and I felt the need to bring that to life with 'It's Your Fault'. The title doesn't do it justice, but it's really just a simple story, with smut added in. Thank you for reading and don't forget to R&R ^^**

The nightclub was busy as usual, even on a weekday, but getting in was not a problem for the spiky blonde as he waded through the throng of humans who were moving to the pounding music. Growling under his breath, he cursed at the number of times people bumped into him as he tried to get to the bar. Finally reaching his destination, he flagged the bartender over and gave them his order. Scowl set firmly in place, he quickly paid for his drink as he glared at the gyrating movements of the people populating the dance floor. The bass that reverberated through the space from the subwoofers was intense, enough for him to feel the vibrations from the small table he was leaning against.

"Hey!" someone tried shouting at him. But seeing as it was a club and the music was meant to be loud, they weren't surprised when the blonde didn't react or flinch when they called out to them. Trying again, this time they poked the blonde in the arm to get their attention.

"The fuck you want?" Bakugou shouted over the music as he eyed them up and down.

"You wanna dance?" they asked with a toothy grin, showing off shark-like teeth.

"Tch." Was his only response as he took another swig from his drink. Feeling a hand on his waist, the blonde turned his head sharply to look at the redhead whose hand was still on his waist. Without missing a beat, the redhead leaned into close to Bakugou's ear, "Come on, I'll show you a good time." Licking the corner of his lips, Bakugou downed the rest of his drink and let the redhead lead him onto the dance floor.

"Ne, Uraraka-san!"Midoriya shouted over the boom of the speakers, "I don't think this is a good idea after all!"

"Nonsense, Deku-kun!" the brunette shouted back at him, "This is exactly what you need! Something to take your mind off of everything!"

"I don't think I can even think!"

"That's good!"

"Uraraka-chan is right!" Tsuyu tried shouting, "You've been having a terrible week! Relax!"

"What?" Midoriya yelled as he strained to hear his friends over the music, "I can't hear **anything**!"

"Good!" Uraraka yelled, "Don't think! Just dance!"

Grabbing the green haired beau's hands, Uraraka pulled him towards the centre of the dance floor and practically forced Midoriya to start moving to the beat of the music. Smiling nervously, he closed his eyes and let himself be taken in by the loud music and let his body move to the steady beat of the sounds reverberating through the fibres of his being.

Swaying his hips and body to the music, Midoriya was completely lost in the track that was being played; so much so that he failed to notice the hand that snaked its way around his waist as it pulled him into the chest of a tall and handsome young man. Pulled from his bliss, Midoriya blushed as he looked into brown and turquoise eyes, but instead of pulling away the green haired beau put his hand on top of the one on his waist and ground into his captor's pelvis almost urging him to follow his movements.

Being taller than Midoriya, the handsome stranger who now had both hands on the green haired cutie's waist smiled into his hair as he leaned close to his ear and asked him for his name. Feeling a chill go down his spine at the husky voice in his ear, despite the loud music, Midoriya turned his head to look into the heterochromia eyes and rested a warm hand on his cheek.

"Midoriya Izuku" he said into his ear, "And yours?"

"Todoroki Shouto" he replied as he caressed Midoriya's chin with his thumb.

Bakugou was surprised by how warm it was getting in the club and it didn't help that he had an overzealous redhead who was plastered to him. Granted, the man was hot and he liked the smoldering look he gave him whenever the blonde pulled him close. Everything the redhead was doing stroked his ego perfectly, but… something was missing.

"Oi!" the blonde said shouted into the redhead's ear, "You got a name?"

Hearing the question, the redhead wrapped his arms around Bakugou's neck and continued grinding into the blonde's pelvis, "Kirishima Eijirou, and yours?"

"Bakugou Katsuki" the blonde growled into the redhead's ear as he slid his hands down the lean torso to grab firm butt cheeks, eliciting a pleasured moan from Kirishima. Smirking from the reaction, Bakugou was beginning to lose himself in the moment and finally push those nagging thoughts aside until that typical movie moment where the crowd parts in the just the right way. It gave him that perfect 2 second view of the one thing that could make his blood boil to no end and without a second thought he shoved Kirishima aside without a cursory backwards glance at the hurt the look on the redhead's face and shoved his way towards his target.

Midoriya was still grinding his ass into Todoroki's groin with one arm hooked around the taller man's neck when he was confronted by a very angry looking Bakugou. Opening his mouth to say something, Midoriya words caught in his throat as the fuming blonde grabbed the arm that was hooked around Todoroki's neck and roughly pulled him into his chest and wrapped a possessive arm around Midoriya's shoulders. Giving Todoroki the finger, Bakugou shoved the green haired male towards the exit, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking at the hand and then scowling at the red-and-white haired man, Bakugou violently swiped the arm away and gave the other man a hard shove in the chest for good measure before pushing Midoriya towards the exit. Looking over the blonde's shoulder, the green-eyed beau tried in vain to make sure that Bakugou didn't hurt Todoroki. However, his worry was cut short when the cold air outside hit his warm skin and he couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body.

"K-Kacchan?" Midoriya asked nervously. His words fell on deaf ears as Bakugou wrapped a hand around his forearm and started pulling the green-haired beau along like a small child.

"Kacchan! Where are you taking me?" he asked the blonde, "I need to let Uraraka-san and Asui-san know I left!" He said as he tried to reason with the angry blonde.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"But Kacchan—" Midoriya's words were cut short as he was shoved unceremoniously into the passenger seat of a car. Huffing in frustration, he clicked in his seatbelt and crossed his arms over his chest and stared angrily out the window. Hearing the driver door open and the weight of another human getting into the vehicle, Midoriya kept his eyes on an interesting spot on the street and proceeded to ignore the blonde sitting next to him.

The drive was uneventful, as both men were silent the entire way, neither breaking the silence that hung in the air like an unwanted blanket. Having reached their destination, Midoriya stubbornly waited for Bakugou to get out of the car first before slowly unbuckling his seatbelt but as he reached for the handle of the door, Bakugou had pulled it open and once again grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the vehicle.

"K-Kacchan! I can walk on my own!" Midoriya ground out angrily as he tried to pull his arm out of the blonde's grip. In response, Bakugou shot his green-eyed partner with a death glare and tugged him along to his apartment door. Swiftly unlocking the front door, the grumpy blonde shoved his guest into the front hallway of his apartment before slamming the door shut.

"Ow, Kacchan—"

Midoriya's words were cut short by Bakugou's lips that were hungrily devouring his as he was pinned against the blonde's muscular body against the hard surface of the door. Cupping the side of Midoriya's head while his other hand found its way around his waist, the blonde tilted the green-eyed beau's head and took advantage of the small gasp to sneak his tongue into Mirodiya's mouth. Taking the lead, Bakugou knew all the places to rub his tongue against to make his partner melt in his arms.

Surprised by the attack, Midoriya didn't put up too much of a struggle as he let himself be ravaged by those skilled lips and tongue. Letting go of the front of Bakugou's shirt to wrap his arms around the blonde's neck, he tried to pull himself even closer to his captor as he moaned into the kiss.

Pulling away for air, Bakugou could faintly make out the dark blush that stained the freckled face he hated admitting he loved so much in the darkness of his apartment. The light from the streetlamps outside barely lit the hallway the two were still in, although from memory alone, the blonde was sure that Midoriya had a dazed and lust filled look in his eyes and lips that were begging him to abuse them even more.

"Ne, Kacchan," the green-eyed beau whispered as he tried to catch his breath, "we should probably stop."

"Ha?" was the blonde's only response as he roughly picked up Midoriya's sinewy frame and forced him to wrap his legs around Bakugou's torso, "Aren't you being selfish?" the blonde growled as he kept his green-eyed prey pinned against the door while making sure Midoriya felt the bulge in his pants from his current position.

Feeling his face heat up even more, the green-eyed male was keenly aware of what that one kiss had done to him and to the fuming blonde, however he forced himself to deny the desire he felt and once again repeated his previous statement which caused Bakugou to angrily pull him away from the support of the door as he made his way to the bedroom and threw Midoriya unceremoniously onto the bed.

"K-K-Kacchan?" he stammered as he backed away from the blonde's looming figure.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Shitty Nerd?" Bakugou growled as he crawled onto the bed towards Midoriya, "Always going ahead and making decisions on your own, Deku!" Grabbing the freckled beau's face, Bakugou pulled Midoriya into another breathtaking kiss; he could feel Deku's hands on his chest, vainly trying to push his larger frame away. Releasing those plump lips, Bakugou grabbed both of Midoriya's hands and pinned them above his head before continuing his attack on his prey as he planted firm kisses on his freckled cheeks and moved on to mark his neck.

"Nnn, K-Kacchan!" Midoriya moaned, "We should really stop this, mmm…"

"Deku!" Bakugou said between kisses, "Are you sure you want to stop?" the blonde asked as he ground his thigh against the obvious hard-on between Deku's legs. Smirking at the moan and bodily reaction he caused, the blonde kept both of Midoriya's hand pinned with one hand while his other hand trailed over the lean body of his prey, appreciating the soft feel of Deku's body under his.

"K-Kacchan…" Deku whispered as tears started welling in his eyes, "We really shouldn't. And you know why…"

Letting go of his arms, Bakugou lent in and placed a gentle kiss on Midoriya's lips before kissing his cheeks and licking away the tears that were escaping his eyes. Touching his forehead against his green-eyed prey, he stared deep into the green eyes of his Deku, "So? I don't give a fuck. I'll fucking protect you so just stay behind me and don't go anywhere without me."

"I can't just let you protect me…" Midoriya mumbled.

"Ha?! You looking down on me, you Shitty Nerd!" Bakugou snarled at him while grabbing the front of his shirt, "You don't think I can take care of the both of us, huh?!"

"N-no! That's not what I meant, Kacchan!" the green-haired beau said nervously, "It's just, I want to protect you too… so…"

"Don't fucking 'so' me, Shitty Deku!" the blonde growled back at Deku as he pulled him up into a sitting position, straddling the blonde and wrapped his arms around him, "I won't say this again, so just follow behind me for the rest of our lives."

Unable to form words, Midoriya simply nodded and he could feel the hot trail of tears running down his cheeks. Pulling away to look his green-eyed lover, Bakugou watched as Deku sniffed and rubbed his eyes for a few seconds before holding his hand and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Stop fucking crying so much, damn Deku." Bakugou grumbled, "I'll kill you with happiness if you don't stop."

Giggling slightly at the grumpy blonde's words, Midoriya wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed Bakugou. Somewhat satisfied with this response, the blonde tightened his hold on Deku's waist and deepened the kiss by snaking his tongue into his green-haired lover's mouth. Moaning into the kiss, Midoriya pressed himself closer to the blonde as he subtly started to grind his hips into the ever-present bulge in Bakugou's pants. Releasing Deku's lips, the blonde gave his lover a smoldering look before pushing him back down onto the mattress and taking his arms and pinning them above Midoriya's head again.

"You wanna start a fucking fight, Shitty Deku?" he smirked, "I won't lose." Loosening the tie from Midoriya's neck, Bakugou tied up his lover's hands and yanked his shirt over his head keeping his arms trapped in his clothes.

"Kacchan!" his green-haired partner cried out, "You're playing dirty!" he continued saying through the layers of clothing over his face.

"Who's playing dirty?" Bakugou muttered under his breath as he ran his hands down his lover's taut stomach, stopping only to tease perky nipples with his thumbs before letting his mouth take over. Reaching the waistband of Deku's pants, he deftly undid the button and slowly slid the zipper down. Kneeling in between Midoriya's legs, the blonde trailed kisses down the lean stomach of his prey, as his hands were busy teasing the erect cock still hiding in Deku's boxer briefs.

Bracing himself over the green-eyed beauty under him, Bakugou slipped a hand under the waistband of his underwear and stroked the hot flesh of his lover's penis.

"Aaahnn! Ka-Kacchannnn!"

"What, Deku?" Bakugou smirked as he watched his green-eyed lover squirm under his touch, "Speak up, Shitty Nerd!" he urged as he pulled Midoriya's cock free from the confines of his underwear.

"Ka-aahh! Kacchaannnn!" his prey moaned as he arched his back in an attempt to increase the friction on his erect member. Licking his lips at the erotic sight before him, Bakugou reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube and tossed it onto his green-eyed prey's stomach that caused Deku to yelp in surprise. Letting go of Midoriya's cock, Bakugou undid the tie around his hands and took off the shirt he was using as a makeshift blindfold. Breathing heavily from the stimulation, Midoriya looked at the bottle of lube on his stomach and then back at the blonde. Biting his bottom lip, Deku innocently asked what Bakugou wanted him to do.

"Prepare yourself for me, Deku" the blonde growled at his lover, "Show me how you do it when I'm not there." He smirked at the shocked look his prey gave him, but was pleased when Midoriya gave him a small nod and proceeded to completely rid himself of his pants.

"Is this okay?" the green-eyed beauty said as he leaned against a pillow, legs spread out for Bakugou to see his puckered opening and his erect member. Blush still staining his freckled cheeks, Midoriya applied some lube to his hand before reaching between his legs and inserted a finger into his ass. Biting his lower lip, his breathing became heavier as he started fingering himself; adding another finger he couldn't stop the slight jerking of his hips as he tried to increase the friction. His other hand didn't stay idle for very long as it trailed down his torso and tickled his own dick but a grunt from his audience made him think twice about touching himself there. Whimpering at the continued abuse he was giving to his ass, Midoriya caressed his abdomen before teasing his nipples; pinching and squeezing the pert nubs of nerves as he added another finger into his butt.

Licking his lips, Bakugou took in the delicious sight before him, and he undid his own pants to free his cock. Stroking his erect dick in time with Deku's fingers, the blonde was highly aware of the trail of pre-cum that was dribbling from the tip of his penis. The barely contained moans and whines that were coming from Deku's mouth made it harder for him to control himself and despite wanting the green-eyed male to finish the show, the brash blonde grabbed Midoriya's wrists and pinning them over his head. His lips found a perky nipple and he proceeded to nibble and suck on the bundle of nerves.

"Ah-ah! Ka-aah!"

"Yes, Shitty Nerd?" the blonde growled, briefly releasing the nub, "Use your words, you perverted nerd." He asked teasingly as he rubbed his erect cock in between Midoriya's ass cheeks. Struggling half-heartedly against Bakugou's grip, Deku wrapped his sinewy legs around the blonde's waist and pressed his rock hard penis closer to his ass. Grunting at the contact, Bakugou smirked at his prey's action and, using his free hand, shoved a couple of fingers into Midoriya's opening and vigorously tortured his prostate gland as his mouth resumed its assault on the green-haired male's nipple. Throwing his head back in ecstasy, the captured male was unable to muffle the pleasured moans from escaping his lips from the dual attack.

"Ka-aah- chaaannn!

"Mmmh?"

"N-not fai-aah!" Red eyes enjoyed the look of pleasure that was plastered over his lover's face as he removed his fingers from Midoriya's ass and started rubbing his erect dick in between firm butt-cheeks. Leaving the pink and swollen nub alone, the brash blonde kissed his way up Midoriya's sternum, neck and chin. Hovering mere centimeters from Deku's lips, he asked, one last time, what the man wanted to be done to him. "Damn it, Kacchan, just fuck me already!" Locking eyes with his green-eyed prey, Bakugou gave Deku his signature feral grin as he guided his cock to his love's opening and capturing those plump lips into a deep kiss the blonde shoved his erect dick inside of Midoriya's ass. The flare of pleasure caused Deku to throw his head back and arch his back as his hands grabbed the sheets above his head. Planting more kisses and bites on Midoriya's chest and neck; Bakugou focused his attack on the man's sensitive spots, eliciting a delicious stream of moans from his lover.

"Ah-ahh- Kahh-chaan…"

"Yeah, Shitty Nerd?" Bakugou growled in Deku's ear, "Forgetting how to use your words?" The blonde sneered into the green-haired man's neck as he bit into the soft flesh.

Grunting in frustration, Midoriya simply answered the blonde by wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and whispered into his ear before letting out a long satisfied moan as he reached his climax. Glowering at the sexy mess beneath him, Bakugou could barely control himself as the spasms around his cock brought him to the edge. Panting heavily into Midoriya's ear, the abrasive blonde snuggled into the crook of the green-haired man's neck before planting a soft kiss on his sweaty forehead and pushing himself off to the side while still keeping an arm draped over Midoriya's middle.

"I better not catch you dancing with anyone other than me."

"Huh?"

"You heard what I fucking said," the blonde grumbled, "I'm the only you can dance with from now on."

Smiling at those words, Midoriya agreed as he moved closer to the explosive blonde. Feeling the grip around his middle tighten, the green-haired beau settled into the embrace as he gently kissed his lover's lips before letting sleep take over. Grunting in approval, Bakugou adjusted himself before he too allowed sleep to come, but not before grumbling about how his lover is sleeping on top of the blanket and how his neck is at a weird angle because the green-haired idiot fell asleep on Bakugou's shoulder. After a few agonizing moments, the blonde was able to free the trapped comforter from under his sleeping lover and was able to retrieve a pillow, which he placed behind his lover's head. Satisfied, the blonde relaxed and finally allowed sleep to take him as he listened to the steady breathing of Deku sleeping in his arms.

**For those of you who are waiting for more BnHA: CB, I have not forgotten it, really! Life happened again and things got a little sidetracked. Thank you all for continuing to read my works and I hope you enjoyed reading this one shot as much as I had fun writing it. ^^ ~H**


End file.
